


stars.

by shariling



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shariling/pseuds/shariling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of being captain, Enjolras finds, is that you have to have some sort of obsession with the stars.</p><p>When things are easy, smooth sailing, and there aren't any orders that need to be given, and it's <i>calm</i>, Enjolras' eyes always drift out the nearest windows just to watch, look at the bright speckles of light that fly by far off in the distance.</p><p>The only time he <i>truly</i> isn't distracted by space, is when Grantaire fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was enjolras/grantaire, space au.
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://enjolrased.tumblr.com/)

Part of being captain, Enjolras finds, is that you have to have some sort of obsession with the stars.

When things are easy, smooth sailing, and there aren't any orders that need to be given, and it's _calm_ , Enjolras' eyes always drift out the nearest windows just to watch, look at the bright speckles of light that fly by far off in the distance.

The only time he _truly_ isn't distracted by space, is when Grantaire fucks him.

He doesn't think of the stars floating by them outside - of supernovas or pulsars or meteorites or black holes. Because what light, honestly, can compare to the gleam of Grantaire's eyes when he gazes at Enjolras spread beneath him, cheeks flushed a flowery red, lips plump and smeared scarlet from being gnawed on? What could ever compare to the feeling of Grantaire' mouth wrapped warmly around Enjolras' cock, _what_ could feel as blissful as climaxing with Grantaire buried down to him, whispering _yes, Enjolras, fuck_ in his ear?

As a general rule, Grantaire always looks to Enjolras like Enjolras looks to the stars.

Which is fine - Enjolras is too drunk on the high feeling to notice his constant gaze, and Grantaire couldn't really ask for that to change. What would he do if Enjolras _always_ looked at him like he does when they fuck? Probably spontaneously combust, turn into his own supernova and take all surrounding people down with him. And that's fine, that's fine _of course_ because --

" _Grantaire._ "

It'll be worth it. To die during this moment would be more than fine - sinking in deeply to Enjolras, watching his face contorting from discomfort to impossible pleasure, head thrown back and lips parted, moaning obscene things no one would ever expect of their leader. Grantaire stays still for a long while, staring at the beauty beneath him ( being _encased_ in him, in his warmth -- ), before Enjolras scoops up his hand, taking the artist's long, calloused fingers into his mouth, licking across the webbing of his hand, sucking the tips of his fingers while his teeth scrape gently against the pads of them.

 _Fuck me_ , he moans around them, heavy eyelashes fluttering to meet Grantaire's gaze, and he thinks it's rather _rude_ of him to look innocent while being fucked.

Grantaire is more than happy to take the look of innocence off his face. He leans in, not shifting his hips, pressing a kiss to Enjolras' perfect ear that makes the man shudder and shift beneath him. His fingers fall from Enjolras' heavenly mouth, smearing saliva down the side of his neck.

"I'll fuck you," he says, purring in a way that might have been seductive, if not compared to the sheer _ambrosia_ spilling from Enjolras' mouth. He takes the chance to pull his hips away and slam back in, reveling in the pretty way Enjolras' back arches into it. " _Gladly_ , fuck, Enjolras. I'll drive you into the mattress if that's what you want - fuck you until you're seeing stars behind your eyes, instead of out the window."

Enjolras smiles softly ( damn him ), and fucks himself back on Grantaire's cock, lifting his hips up to take it back inside him. Grantaire lets out a strangled, ugly moan, letting his forehead rest desperately on Enjolras' shoulder.

"Do it, then," Enjolras mewls into his ear. " _Fuck me._ "

And Grantaire is all too happy to oblige.


End file.
